


The Spirit of Selene

by agentz123



Series: Ducktober 2020 [11]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Dad! Donald, Della Duck Slander, Ducktober (Disney), Ducktober 2020 (Disney), Family Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Heartfelt, Hurt, Insecurities, She Does Deserve it Though, These Ducks Need To TALK, Trauma, Twin Bond, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentz123/pseuds/agentz123
Summary: Donald and Della have a heart-to-heart conversation about the Spear of Selene.Ducktober 2020, Day 15 - Ghosts
Relationships: Donald Duck & Della Duck
Series: Ducktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Spirit of Selene

Donald peered in the doorway and watched as the boys rested peacefully, all snuggled within each other and blanketed under a shared sable cloth. 

He closed his eyes. This would be the best time. 

They’ve been needing to do this for a while. 

It’s now or never. 

“Della,” he vomited, his eyes still shut. “Can you come in here, please?” 

The bathroom was the most private place in the small houseboat. Donald squeezed in through the cracked door, and waited for his sister to follow before shutting it behind them. 

He paced nervously, a terrible habit he’d picked up from Scrooge McDuck. “Della. We need to talk. And by we, I mean _me._ Just...I have a lot of stuff on my chest, okay? And I want to get through it all without being interrupted. Okay?” 

She nervously folded her hands, which were shaking violently. It was extremely difficult for her to keep her beak shut, but she was going to give it her darndest. She was Della Duck, after all, and nothing can stop Della Duck! 

Della cleared her throat and straightened her posture. She gestured for him to go ahead, and Donald nodded. 

The words jammed in his throat. 

This has happened many, many times before. His rage would become so intense that all of his internal organs would twist themselves into knots before beginning to windmill with his arms. Donald waited for that classic animalistic quack to erupt from his mouth, but instead…

He burst into tears. 

This has _not_ happened before.

Della wasn’t sure if she should attempt to comfort her brother or just wait patiently. She finally decided to reach out to caress his trembling body, but at the last second she yanked her wing back. 

It didn’t really matter that she promised to stay silent, because she didn’t have any words anyway. 

Donald started to apologize, but why? Why did _he_ need to apologize? If anyone should be saying sorry, it’s her! “You _ruined_ our family! I haven’t spoken to Scrooge since you left! I haven’t spoken to anyone! And now these boys have to grow up without a mother? They have to grow up with _me?_ I’m a mess! Nearly half of the world knows it!” 

Della stayed silent, just as she agreed. But now Donald was losing it. He wanted her to talk. He wanted her to scream. He wanted to make her angry, as angry as him. He wanted to purposely smash all of her buttons, just so she could get a mere semblance of all of the feelings that have been set to boil. 

“You promised this wouldn’t happen. Right after Mom and Dad..." Donald started to choke. "You _promised!_ And you said you would never leave _me._ You’re a filthy liar, Della. I almost...I almost _hate you!_ ”

Nothing. 

“Don’t you have anything to say?” he jabbed. “Huh? Huh?”

She only lowered her gaze. 

Donald sighed and pulled himself away from the mirror. 

“Of course you don’t have anything to say. Because you’re gone.”

Donald scraped himself together and went to go check on the eggs.


End file.
